


Arya Assaulted

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Farting, Humiliation, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scat, Underage Sex, Vomiting, Watersports, gagging, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: A boy's powerful imagination summons Arya Stark into existence, and he violates her in every way he can think of.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Arya Assaulted

WARNING: The following story contains the brutal rape of Arya Stark, age 16 by a 12 year old boy. And I do mean brutal. Seriously! Not kidding here. The story contains oral, anal, vomit, watersports, scat, rape, gagging, humiliation, and general rough treatment. With minors. If any of that offends you or you're too young to be reading this, please scoot now. Everyone else, I hope you enjoy.   
  
Timothy Green was a relatively happy twelve year old who lived in a run down house in the middle of nowhere. Ostensibly, he lived there with his mother, but the woman went missing for days at a time, hunting, Timmy knew, after pain pills. And so the small yard spangled with crab grass and patches of sickly, yellow earth, the faded, splintered, front porch, and the rickety, single story house were his domain. There was not a thing in it that might please a child except a bed and so much food as would keep a rail thin child from starving. It was a life without books, games, any consistent schooling, or friends. And yet Timothy Green remained relatively happy. And that was because Timmy had a gift.

Timmy was a dingy, little boy with dirty brown hair and a round, ruddy, face. He was none too smart, but he had imagination. So much imagination, in fact, that he could give himself incredibly vivid, realistic, hallucinations. He had discovered this by accident half a dozen years ago. On that fateful day, he’d desperately wanted a toy, and a large, red, ball had come into existence for a few hours. Other boys might have panicked and ran for their mothers, but Timmy had been raising himself even then, and he’d taken it in stride. With six years of practice, he was now an expert, capable of summoning whatever he wanted. And at that moment, locked in his tiny room and sitting on a dingy bed, Timmy wanted something special.

The boy closed his eyes tight and focused his mind. An instant later, he opened them to behold sixteen year-old Arya Stark. He smiled as her features came into view. She was slim, pretty, and just barely taller than he was. And she wore absolutely nothing from head to toe except a patch of barely visible peach fuzz around her tiny, puffy, twat. Timmy glared at this with considerable interest, thinking of the DVD of Game of Thrones he’d stolen from the local library. He’d gotten a very old portable DVD player at a pawnshop, and spent nearly every night afterward jacking off to thoughts of Arya.

“Come over here,” he said at last, beckoning the nude girl with his hand.

“I am Arya Stark of Winterfell. No one commands me!”

“Oh, shut up, you little slut!” Timmy laughed. “Get on your knees.”

“Starks do not bend the kn-” Before Arya could finish she found herself on her knees, exactly as ordered.

“How did you do that?” she demanded at once, determined not to show fear.

She told herself she’d survived blindness, being run through, and the Night King. She wasn’t about to wet herself over some strange boy now.

“I made you, silly, so you have to do what I say. Now open your mouth,” he ordered, yanking off the holey jeans that were all that covered his lower half.

Arya fought against it with every fiber in her being, but her mouth popped open all the same. Timmy lunged forward eagerly, burying his five inches in her wet, warm, hole.

“Suck it deep!” he commanded, taking hold of the back of her head.”Don’t ever let it out of your cum dump, and no biting.”

Arya responded immediately, taking him in her mouth balls deep. She was disgusted with herself, but her tongue circled the head rapidly while her lips eagerly worked to coat the invader in spit. The boy rammed Arya’s head into his groin with one hand, causing choking sounds to fill the air, and viciously yanked a lock of he hair with the other. Pain seared across the Stark girl's head, and she let out a muffled shriek. Bitter tears ran down Arya’s cheeks and her eyes were filled with impotent fury.

“Damn, it feels good when you scream on my dick,” Timmy moaned. “Cry, you stupid bitch. Cry while I rape your little throat. Do you have any idea how often I jack off thinking about Cersi tying you down? Locking you in place and commanding the Mountain to destroy your fucking little ass? Gape it so wide you could stick a cantaloupe up there? Fuck, bitch! I picture him raping your shitbox till it prolapses. Till it’s so damn loose that you shit yourself, cunt. I usually cum when he takes that huge fuckpole, covered in your own fucking shit, and rams it down that sweet, little, throat. Oh, shit! Suck it, you little whore!” he shouted, spitting a glob of phlegm in her face.

Her insides burned with rage, but Arya only sucked the more eagerly, desperately cursing whatever magic was overruling her free will. The throat mucus slid down her face, followed by more tears as Timothy pulled out just long enough to backhand her and spit down her throat. Then he resumed gagging his victim, shoving her head down with both hands and holding it in place until spit bubbled past Arya’s lips. Her chin was plastered with the stuff, along with mucus, tears, and snot. On top of everything, her jaw ached horribly, and she was certain she’d puke soon. All at once, Timmy released his hold on her. As his dick popped out, he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Please...,” Arya rasped. “Please just let me go home.”

“Right after you eat out my seventh grade ass, you piece of shit!”

So saying, he rammed her face into his dirty hole plastered with crud, shit crumbs, and noxious sweat. Arya had never tasted anything so foul in her life, and she had to fight the urge to puke. Her tongue worked automatically, drilling deep in Timmy’s preteen shithole. It was actively forcing little globs of saliva inside and the boy was seized with a haze of pure pleasure.

“Goddamn, bitch! Tongue my ass you shit-eating Winterfell whore! Grind that tongue in my shitty hole! Oh, fuck! I’m using Ned Stark’s daughter like a thin fucking piece of one ply toilet paper! Cone on! Rim it, bitch! Toss my salad! Eat my fucking bowl of brown! Get your face in there and get goddamn ready cunt!"

What followed was a rancid wet fart that nearly burnt Arya’s eyelashes off. When the flecks of runny shit hit her face, Arya heaved and vomited all over herself and the floor. Taking her by the hair, Timmy dragged her face through it, slamming three dry fingers into her ass while he demanded she lick it up and swallow. Having no choice in the matter, Arya had to comply, whimpering in pain from her anal assault as she did so. The second she was done, Timmy resumed violating her face until at last he felt his balls tighten.

“Take it down your fucking throat!” he screamed, blasting Arya’s tonsils again and again.

The girl choked badly but got most of it into her gullet. When the last drops fell, Timmy pulled out. Without warning, he started pissing directly in Arya’s face. Her eyes got most of it and they stung horribly. Some went down her throat, and still more burned her nose.

“Tell me you’re my gutter whore.”

“I’m your gutter whore, Timmy.” Arya gasped, utterly defeated. 

The little boy smiled and Arya vanished.

“Goddamn that shit was hot. God I can’t wait to use Emma Watson tomorrow,” 


End file.
